A promise broken
by XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX
Summary: The band of seven find a girl wounded in the middle of the road. This girl has the ability to control the elements and other thing’s. Oh and she’s also JAKOTSU’S LITTLE SISITER.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia: okay well this is a new one of my story's.

Tia: we are stuck on our other storys if anyone has any idea's please tell us

It was a hot day with no cloud's in sight. The band of seven where on a dirt road. Jakotsu was lying down on Genkotsu fanning himself with a fan he got at the last village. The rest were sitting down resting when Genkotsu suddenly came to a halt. Jakotsu kept his eyes closed and groaned.

Bankotsu grabbed banryu and jumped off. "what is it?" asked Jakotsu

"a girl, looks like she's been in a fight. She looks familiar but I can't place it" said Bankotsu looking at the girl.

"just kill her" he said and started fanning himself again.

Bankotsu shrugged and lifted banryu over his head and thrust it down. "wait big brother" said Renkotsu as it an inch from her chest.

Bankotsu looked over his shoulder at him "ye what is it?" he said.

"well think about it, we could use her. She must be worth something, look at her" he replied.

"ye look at that lovely milky skin" said Mukotsu licking his lip's.

"and that fire red hair" said Suikotsu and Jakotsu froze. _No I can't be._

"take a better look it's red with forest green, mid-night blue and very light blue nearly white highlight's really unusual" said Renkotsu rolling his eye's.

Jakotsu's eye's then shot open and he jumped up. "na let's just kill her" said Suikotsu and Bankotsu turned and lifted banryu up and brought it back down again.

"STOP" shouted Jakotsu and he did.

"what now?" Bankotsu said and turned to him to see his friend looking at the girl, not moving or talking. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and went to kill her again.

"don't you fucking touch her" hissed Jakotsu like the snake he is. Everyone turned and started at Jakotsu, they had never heard him talk like that to Bankotsu ever.

"w-what?" stuttered Bankotsu shocked and wide-eyed.

"I said don't touch her, if you do I don't care how close we are I will kill you" he said pushing past him and leaned down to the girl. His eyes went soft as he moved her bang's out of her face and creased her cheek.

Bankotsu leaned down next to his friend "Jakotsu who is she?" he asked looking at his friend.

He picked her up bridal style and turned to the other's "she's my little sister"

Bankotsu gasped "Tia" he said and went to him looking at the girl in his friend's arm's. "I knew she looked familiar, Jakotsu am sorry I didn't know"

Jakotsu nodded his head, "it's okay aniki you didn't know" he said.

"let's get her somewhere safe" replied Bankotsu.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned as pain shot threw my body. I opened my eyes and looked down at my stomach. The wound that the army general left had been cleaned and bandaged and my other wounds had been seen to as well. I winced as I sat up and the blanket fell off me. I reached for my weapon as a man came in, he had short spiky hair with the tattoo for rage on his face.

He looked at me and pushed me back down "stay down Imoto-chan you will open your wounds!" he said pulling the blanket over me again.

"Did you just call me Imoto?" I said narrowing my eyes at the man.

He smiled "yes any sister of Jakotsu's is a sister of ours" he said.

I gasped "Jakotsu's alive?" I said and he stood up and went out but then came in a second later. Then in came Jakotsu looking the same as he did when I last seen him. "Ani?" I said with tear welling up in my eyes.

He smiled and came to me "it's me Tia" he said and I rapped my arms around him and cried my eyes out into his chest "it's okay now Tia, am hear now. Am never leaving ever again I promise"

* * *

It's been three days and my wounds have finally healed. Thanks to my powers I heal faster then a normal human. The only people I have seen are ani and Suikotsu and am getting bored. I tied my obi of the new kimono my ani got for me. It was a lovely kimono; it was teal blue with flowers on.

"You ready to meet the others" asked Jakotsu as he came in and I ran over to him pecking his lip's. Before you say anything it's what we do as to say hello, goodbye and I love you bro/sis so don't think like that perverts.

"Yep let's go" I said and we walked out into the living area.

Everyone turned to us "hey guy's this is my little sis Tiakotsu, Tia this is Renkotsu" he said pointing to a man with a bald head.

"Hello Tia" he said and I smiled.

"Hi" I replied and looked next to him to a man or is he a machine.

"That's Genkotsu and next to him is Mukotsu" said Jay pointing to a small man "who will stay away from my sister"

"Nothing to worry about I wouldn't do anything to our Imoto" he said and I chuckled.

"Fine, that's Kyoukotsu and Suikotsu you know" Jay replied and then I looked to the last man.

He was smirking at me and I smirked back. "Long time no see Tia" said Bankotsu as he came over and hugged me "god look at how big you've grown how old where you then" I rolled my eyes

"I was seven am now seventeen" I said and he ruffled my hair.

"Still as cute hey don't ya say Jakotsu" he said looking at ani.

He smirked and ruffled my hair too "ye but is she still a little angel" he replied and I scoffed.

"Hey I have a reputation to live up to, you know being the sister of Jakotsu from the band of seven is very dangerous" I said and he gasped hugging me to his chest.

"Who's hurt you I will kill them" he said and I laughed while fixing my hair.

"You're such a drama queen ani" I said rolling my eyes and he pouted.

"And your weird" he said and I glared at him.

"Thanks" I said and gave him a look.

"Hey you still able to control water?" asked Bankotsu and I smirked at him.

"Not just water but fire, earth and air. I also heal faster, see vision's, see aura's and I can see the jewel shard's in all of your neck's and the one in Kyoukotsu's head" I said

"Wow a lot has changed over ten years" said Jakotsu nuzzling my neck.

"Ye but I still have those nightmares" I said and he pulled me closer again.

"Oh Tia am sorry you had to cope on your own" he said and I smiled.

"I had help from Etsuo (joyous life) and my friend's" I said and he looked at me.

"Etsuo's still alive, I hope you two haven't been getting up to stuff?" he said narrowing his eyes at me.

I went bright red "ani of course not he's like a brother to me" I said burring my head in his chest to his my blush. When my blush had gone I pulled away to see everyone smirking at me. "Hey where did you put my sword ani?" I asked looking up at him. He was about a head and four inches taller then me. Everyone's bigger then me except Mukotsu. I was about up to Bankotsu's chin.

"Hear you go" said Suikotsu and I took my sword.

"What is your sword like?" asked Mukotsu and I took the fabric off. It was just like ani's but as his handles white mines black.

"It's just like mine but she can add things on like while she's killing someone she can make fire go around the blade too" said Jay and I nodded and put the fabric back on.

"How's dad" jay asked and I froze. I gulped and then looked at him. He did a small sad smile and nodded. I then hugged him again and let a tear fall off my cheek. "Aniki if it's okay with you I would like to go back to our village" said ani and I looked to Bankotsu who nodded.

"We will all go, get to show the guy's where we grew up isn't that right Tia" he said winking at me and I rolled my eye's.

Jay looked down at me and smiled "where going home"

Olivia: Yo R&R

Tia: please you will get cookies


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia: Hi again i know its been a while but am having a bad time in my life right know.

Bankotsu: Tell me and i will kill them for you livi.

Olivia: No ban that's fine. i would like to thank everybody that gave me a review, fave story or an alert it makes my heart melt.

Jakotsu: i thought Tia was the soppy one and you were the hot headed idiot.

Olivia: Well sorry for being soppy *runs off crying*

Bankotsu: now look what you've done jak, go say sorry to her and say the disclaimer.

Jakotsu: Olivia and Tia don't own anything except Tiakotsu.

Bankotsu: don't forget to review.

* * *

We where walking by mountains when I sensed it. I stopped and turned to the side of the woods.

"What is it Tia" asked Jakotsu.

"I sense a demon, no three, a monk, a priestess and a demon slayer" I said and looked at them.

"Inuyasha" growled Bankotsu and Jakotsu squealed.

"My Inuyasha has came to see me" he said. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

I turned back when the group came out the wood's. a dog demon with long white hair and golden eyes glared at us. "I knew it would be you seven" he said.

"Eight" I corrected and he looked at me.

"Who the hell are you" he said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Sorry I don't speck to trash" I said and gave him a smile.

"Why you wench" he said and took a step forward.

Jakotsu stood in front of me and glared at the boy. "No Jakotsu let her tech him a lesson" said Bankotsu and I smirked.

"Humph a wench like her teach me a lesson" he said rolling his eyes and I stood in front of Jakotsu.

"TIAKOTSUTO" I shouted and let my blade go at him. I brought it back to me and licked the blood off it. "First try and I hit you"

The dog looked shocked as I had cut all down his arm. "Go Imoto" said Jakotsu and I smiled.

"Thank you ani" I said and I heard gasp's.

"She's your sister" said the priestess.

"Yep jay is my big brother and the names Tiakotsu don't wear it out" I said putting my hands on my hips.

And with that the fight went off. Bankotsu was fighting Inuyasha, ani was fighting the demon slayer. Genkotsu and Renkotsu where fighting the monk and I was fighting the priestess. I know had her cornered into a cave we where both in the cave when I heard the attack.

"WIND SCAR" shouted the mutt and the attack came at us.

"NO INUYASHA THE CAVE WILL COLASE" shouted the monk and everyone turned to us.

"TIA" shouted jay and Bankotsu.

My eyes went wide and I put up the strongest barrier I could. The attack hit the barrier and I was thrown backwards and the front of the cave collapsed.

* * *

I sat up and coughed the was dust everywhere. "Are you okay" asked a female voice and I looked at the girl who was picking rocks off me.

It was the priestess she had long brown hair and brown eyes with some weird clothing. "Am fine" I said and used my powers to lift the rocks and throw them to the side of me. I got up and dusted my self off. I then went to the entrance of the cave that was now sealed off. I growled and turned to the girl. "This is all your boyfriends fault" I said and she went bright red.

"Inuyasha is not my boyfriend" she said and I raised my brow's.

"Oh, well stand back am going to try and brake threw the rock's" I said and lifted one of the rock's and then threw it at the wall. This went on for a few minutes.

"TIA CAN YOU HEAR ME" came Jakotsu's voice from the other side.

"YE WERE STUCK IN HEAR AND WE CAN'T GET OUT, I TRIED BRACKING THREW BUT IT WON'T BRAKE" I shouted back.

"KAGOME ARE YOU OKAY" shouted Inuyasha and I turned to her.

"AM FINE" was all she said.

"TIA IS THE ANYOTHER WAY OUT OF THERE" shouted Bankotsu. We both looked and the was one other passage way. I went over to it and felt cold air.

"YE AND I CAN FEEL AIR SO THE MUST BE A WAY OUT" I shouted back and sighed.

"OKAY FOLLOW IT AND WE WILL GO AROUND, WE WILL MEET YOU AT THE OTHER SIDE" he replied and I looked to the girl kagome.

"OKAY WHERE GOING SEE YOU SOON ANI" I shouted and walked to the passage way.

* * *

We had been walking for ages and still hadn't found a way out. "I say we stop and have a nap how about you" I asked kagome and she nodded. I then collapsed on the ground. "Am so tired" I said yawing.

"So how old are you" asked kagome and I looked at her.

"Seventeen now, I was seven when ani was killed the first time, it's been ten year now" I replied.

"You must have missed him a lot" she said and I nodded.

"Have you got any family?" I asked looking at the girl.

"I live with my mum, brother and grandfather. My dad died when I was young" she said and I gave her a soft smile.

"My dad died two year's ago" I said and she looked at me.

"Am sorry"

We then sat there for a while "You hungry" kagome asked and I looked at her as my belly rumbled.

"Ye" I said and we laughed. She then went rutting in some weird thing. "Whats that" I asked and she looked up.

"It's my bag" she said and then told me how she had been taken down the well by a demon and how she can jump from her time to ours.

"Wow that's cool" I said and she laughed while giving me some thing.

"You eat it" she said and I nodded while taking a bit.

"That's good" I said and we dug in.

After a while we where board "Do you like music" kagome asked me and I nodded. She went in her bag again and pulled something out. She put one thing in my ear "It's called an earphone and this is an MP3 player. You listen to music on it" she said and showed me how to use it.

"I love it, it's so cool. I like your time better then ours it has better thing's" I said listing to the music.

"You can keep it" she said and I looked at her.

"I can't take it" I said and she smiled.

"Think it as a present from a friend" she said and I looked down.

"We can't be friends ani wouldn't like it" I said looking away.

"Well don't tell him if he asks say I gave you it coz I didn't want it anymore. We can be secret friend's" she said and I looked at her.

"Really, but we have to fight" I said and she smiled.

"It doesn't matter when where fighting where enemies but when where not where friends" she said and stuck her hand out.

"Okay friend's it is" I said and shook her hand "Now lets get some sleep".


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia: Hi were back with the next chapter.

Bankotsu: Ye an thing's are going to get interesting arn't they Olivia.

Olivia: Ban shut up if you don't like it you right it.

Bankotsu: Well maybe i will.

Olivia: Ha whatever just say it.

Bankotsu: Fine Olivia and Tia don't own inuyasha.

Olivia: Good boy.

Bankotsu: What did you just say.

* * *

"Look light" I said and we ran to the light. We came out the cave into a meadow and I rolled around on the floor "oh grass how you feel so nice"

Kagome laughed and sat down next to me. "hears the speakers to make it louder" she said and gave me them. I nodded and put them away.

"TIA" shouted Jakotsu and I was tackled to the floor again. "oh am so glad your safe, I was so worried about you"

I laughed and cuddled him. "I missed you two ani" I said and he pulled me up.

"KAGOME" shouted the young fox and the demon slaver.

Jakotsu started pulling me away but not before I did a quick wave to kagome and she waved back.

When we got to the rest of the group I was nearly squashed by Suikotsu, Mukotsu and Bankotsu. "guys CAN'T BREATH" I said and they let go.

"sorry" they said and let me go.

"where just glad to see your okay" said Bankotsu and I blushed.

"awwwww guy's" I said and hugged them all, even Renkotsu who rolled his eyes.

"come on we don't have all day" said Jakotsu and we started for the village again.

* * *

"I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the rope's" I sang walking along listening to the MP3 player kagome gave me. "you'll see a side of love you'll never know, I can see it goin down, goin down. In my head I see you all over me in my head. You fulfil my fantasy in my head. She'll be screaming loooove in my head, it's goin down, in my head it's goin down" I sang.

"Tia what are you doing" asked Jakotsu and I looked at him.

"singing along to this. It's an MP3 player kagome gave me it" I said and he glared at me.

"you took it off that piece of filth" he said and I glared at him.

"yes I did" I said and stormed off. I went and sat down on the grass. We had killed the owners of a house and our staying hear for a day or two to get our energy back. I then lied down and put the speaker on so it went louder.

I picked a song I knew would piss my brother off and sang along to it.

Wheres all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear yall flow sistas

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

[Chorus:]  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

What What, What what  
Ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

yea yea yea yea

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah

[Chorus:]  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin, why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and Im sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time Cmon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5  
Livin' a grey flannel life  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

[Chorus:]  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (CMon! uh)

[Missy:]  
Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Pink... (Lady Marmalade)  
Lil Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

"what's that mean" asked Bankotsu and I turned. They where all looking at me and Jakotsu was glaring at me.

"It means would you sleep with me tonight, would you sleep with me, want couhe with me tonight, want to couhe with me" I said and they all just started at me.

"get in there now" said Jakotsu and I grabbed my stuff and went in. he followed me in and the rest stayed outside. Probley leaning on the door to listen.

"it was just a song" I said and he looked at the floor.

"just a song" he then looked at me and I could see the anger in his eyes "JUST A SONG" he shouted and I flinched from his tone. "do you know how that sounded to us, like you're a whore that's how" he hissed and I looked at him.

I clenched my hands "a whore" I said threw my teeth "well fuck you" I said and stormed out the room. I opened the door and Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu and Bankotsu all fell. I stepped over them and started for the wood's.

"TIAKOTSU YOU GET YOUR SMART ASS BACK HEAR NOW" shouted Jakotsu.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF" I shouted back and ran.

* * *

I was sat down throwing balls of fire at a waterfall. I was so pissed off, I can't believe he called me a whore. Well if am a whore I might as well act like one. I pouted, why did he have to be like that.

"you know he's just looking out for you" came Bankotsu's voice and I turned my head to look at him. He then came over and sat next to me. I looked back to the waterfall.

"it was just a song, why did he have to get all angry" I said and threw another fire ball and sighed in frustration.

"you know Jakotsu" he said and put his arm around my shoulder.

"ye your right, he send you to get me" I asked leaning my head on his shoulder.

"no we where all worried so we split up to find you" he said and I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and stood up. "what is it?" asked Bankotsu.

"a wolf" I said and then a tornado came towards us. When the wind died down there stood a wolf demon.

"oh come on I don't even have banryu with me" said Bankotsu as he stood up.

"who's the chick" said the wolf demon.

"chick, did he just call me chick?" I said to Bankotsu and he smirked.

"ye he did Tia" he replied and I turned to him.

"listen Wolfe the name's Tiakotsu not chick and if you call me it again am gonna get my brother to kill you coz I can't be bothered" I said and he looked at Bankotsu.

"you have a sister" he said with his brows raised.

"not him idiot" I said and he looked at me again.

"than who" he asked smirking.

"me" came Jakotsu's voice and I turned to see him glaring at the wolf.

"your sister okay then, oh and the names koga not Wolfe" said koga winking at me and I rolled my eyes.

I was then picked up bridal style and was looking at my brother and Bankotsu. I looked up at the wolf. "hey put my sister down" said Jakotsu.

"you want her, come get her" he said and started running.

* * *

"PUT ME DOWN YOU STUPID WOLF" I shouted and he dropped me.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU HAVE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR AN HOUR NOW" he shouted back.

"koga, Tia" came kagome's voice and we turned to her.

"you know her/him" we said pointing at each other.

She giggled and came to us. "yes we know each other" she said.

"kagome why are you with the mangy wolf and that wench" said Inuyasha and I glared at him.

"shut up mutt" me and koga said in union.

He glared at us both. "Inuyasha sit" said kagome and he hit the floor. I laughed and shook my head.

"so Tia why are you with koga" asked kagome and I turned to her.

"well this moron took me from my brother and Bankotsu" I said and we both glared at koga.

"what" he said and we rolled are eyes.

"well until you find your brother you can stay with us if you want" she said and Inuyasha jumped up.

"no she is not" he said and kagome glared at him.

"yes she is" she said

"but she's with the band of seven" he protested.

"Inuyasha don't make me say the s word" she warned and he glared.

"fine but don't think am staying" he said and ran.

* * *

"so Tiakotsu are you like your brother" asked Sango.

"a killer yes" I said and Miroku moaned. We both rolled are eyes the monk had touched my butt while asking me to bear his children and I kicked him into a tree.

"you also can make a barrier and a strong one since it could protect you and kagome from Inuyasha's wind scar" she replied and I nodded.

"I can also control water, fire, earth and air. I also heal faster, see vision's, see aura's and I can see the jewel shard's. I can also sense people like I can sense Inuyasha sitting on the tree over there" I said and we heard Inuyasha humph.

"wow that's cool" she said and I smiled.

"oh and kagome thank you for the MP3 player I love it. I like in my head by Jason Derulo" I said and she laughed.

"it's nothing am glad you liked it" she said and we smiled at each other.

"do you sense that" I asked and Inuyasha came to us.

"Sesshomaru" he growled and stood in front of us as a green whip came for us. I put up a barrier before it could hit Inuyasha or us. Inuyasha looked at me.

"thanks" he mumbled.

"it was nothing" I said and we watched as a man came out. He had long white hair and golden eyes like Inuyasha. I don't know how but once I saw him I knew Kyoukotsu and Genkotsu had been killed by koga.

A tear rolled down my cheek and kagome put a hand on my shoulder. "are you okay" she asked.

"ye but when I see koga am going to kill him" I said and everyone looked at me even Sesshomaru.

"fine by me" said Inuyasha not taking his eyes off Sesshomaru.

"so that's your brother" I asked and they both glared at me.

"half brother" they both said and then glared at each other.

"your still brothers. Me and Jakotsu have different mums but we don't care" I said and they looked at me again.

"Jakotsu" said Sesshomaru and he glared at me. He then sent his whip at me and I put another barrier up.

"leave her alone" said kagome and she came to me.

"ye why don't you go back to your human and that toad" said Inuyasha taking out his sword that went bigger and looked a bit like banryu. He was then gone.

"so is it your mum you get your powers from" asked kagome and I nodded. "I think we should take her to kaede, I think your mother might have been a priestess"

* * *

I was sitting there with a very old women looking at me. "anything" I said and she turned to kagome.

"child she is no priestess, she is a hanyu" she said and I stood up.

"WHAT I CAN'T BE A HALF DEMON" I shouted and accidentally set fire to a blanket. "oh my god am so sorry" I said and put it out.

"it's okay child, but ye is a hanyu. A very powerful one at that, your demon side has been locked away" she said and I looked at her.

"can't you ask your mother about it" said kagome sitting next to me.

"I don't know my mother, she left a few days after I was born and Jakotsu doesn't remember anything about her" I said and kagome put her arm around me.

"am so sorry" she said and I smiled.

"it's fine, what do you mean locked away" I asked kaede.

"your demon side has been locked away but it is weak, if ye want I could brake it" she said and I thought about it.

"I would have to speak to my brother first" I said and looked up.

"okay child, I will be hear when ye is ready child" she said and I went out.

"what the old hag say" said Inuyasha. I looked at him and burst out crying. "w-what did I say. No don't cry am sorry"

I sank to my knees and carried on crying. "what's Jakotsu gonna say" I cried. I then felt strong arm's around me.

"shhh look it's okay whatever the old bag said, he will help you. He loves you, you're his little sister" said Inuyasha and I cried into his chest.

When I had no tear's left I pulled away and whipped my eye's. "there all better now" he said.

"ye, am sorry for wetting your robe" I said blushing.

"na it's fine, now what did the old bag say" he said

"I found out my mother was a demon and am a hanyu, but my demon side is locked away. How am I going to tell my ani, he hates demons" I said and looked at Inuyasha.

"wait what, you're half demon. Well I never seen that one coming. Well she must have been strong coz look how strong you are, Jakotsu will probley won't care your still his sister" he said and I smiled.

"thank you Inuyasha, am sorry for hurting you that time" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"it's fine, do you want to go find your brother" he asked and I nodded. "get on my back then. We will tell the others and then I will take you to him"


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia: Hi were back with the next chapter.

Jakotsu: Olivia and Tia don't own anything.

* * *

"That way" I said

"Ye I can smell them you now" he said and I giggled. We where about an hour away from kaede village.

Inuyasha jumped as Jakotsuto came at him. "Whoa hey" Inuyasha said and landed.

Everyone then came out. "ANI" I shouted and then ran to him.

"Tia" he said and hugged me to his chest.

"Ani can't breath" I said and he let me go.

"Don't you ever do that to me again and what are you doing with him" he replied pointing to Inuyasha.

"He helped me find you and he protected me when Sesshomaru attacked me" I said and Inuyasha snorted.

"He did" said Jay and I nodded.

"Ani I know about Kyoukotsu and Genkotsu" I said and he looked at me.

"How did you find out" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know I just felt it. Ani we need to talk" I said and started pulling him away from the other's.

We walked for a while and sat down by a lake. "Today we went to see lady kaede, she's a priestess. Well she told me something about my mother" I said looking at the lake.

"That's great Imoto" he said and I sighed.

"No it's not, she was a demon ani. That make's me a hanyu" I said and put my head down.

"W-what" he said and I felt more tears.

"I know you must hate me know, well you don't have to see me anymore, I'll go" I said and went to get up but Jakotsu pulled me back down and hugged me.

"I don't hate you, hanyu or not your still my Imoto. At least we know how you have your powers now" he said and I cried into his chest. "What else did the women say"

"She said that my demon side was locked inside of me but was really weak and she could brake it if I wanted. I said I want to speck about it with you first" I said and looked up at him.

"It's up to you Imoto, but no matter what I will still love you" he said and I nodded. "Come on the other's should know"

"But what if they don't want a hanyu with them" I said and he turned to me.

"Then me and you will go home just me and you" he said and I hugged him again.

* * *

I sat there as Jakotsu told them what I told him. Inuyasha stayed so he could show us to the village. "Well why don't we just vote Mukotsu do you want Tia to stay" asked Bankotsu.

He looked at me and then back to Bankotsu "Of course, demon or not" he said.

"Half demon and I want her to" said Jakotsu and we all rolled our eyes.

"Suikotsu"

"Hell yes"

"Renkotsu"

"Okay"

"And I say yes so everyone agrees your staying Tia" said Bankotsu winking at me and I smirked.

"Well what are we waiting for let's do this" said Jakotsu and Inuyasha lead us back to kaede village.

* * *

My legs are cramping up. I had been sat like this for half an hour. It was just me and kaede in the hut with are legs crossed holding each others hands and a candle in the middle. Suddenly I felt something in me sizzle and brake. I then felt something around me and my eyes shot open. I had been surrounded by a white light. My hair grew from the bottom of my back to my butt and turned silvery white. When the white light went kaede gasped.

"KAGOME BRING ME A MIRROR" I shouted and she ran in and stopped.

"Tia is that you" she said and I glared at her.

She ran in and then dragged in a big mirror "Kagome" I said and she laughed.

"What I made Inuyasha bring it anyway" she said and I rolled my eyes. I then went to the mirror and my mouth fell to the ground meteorically speaking. On top of my head I had white cat ears and I had a white cat tail to match. My ears where a lot bigger then Inuyasha's. Also my black eyes had now gone a darker gold to Inuyasha's. I also had fangs and claws.

"Whats going on in there" said ani and he came in. He stopped in his track and stared at me. "Imoto"

"Is it that bad" I asked and he shook his head.

"Wow you look different" he said and I glared at him and walked out.

Everyone stopped what they where doing and looked at me. "Go on laugh it up" I said and they all stared at me.

"Wow" said Bankotsu looking me up and down "You have a tail"

"Oh like I didn't notice that" I said and rolled my eyes.

* * *

I hugged kagome "I'll miss you" I said and she laughed.

I then went to ani. We where leaving for our home village today. Someone there had to know what had happened to my mum. "Wy inu I'll miss ya too" I shouted and ducked as he threw something at my head. We then started walking.

"What a lovely day" I said and jumped on Bankotsu's back.

"Hey what do you think your doing missy" he said and I laughed.

"Give me a piggy back" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine but you'll have to hold Banryuu" he said and I took Banryuu as he grabbed my lags.

I had my arms rapped around his neck and in my hand I held Banryuu and it was next to his neck. "Are you trying to kill me with my own sword" he asked and I laughed

"Of course not Bankotsu-oniisan" I said and smirked.

"How can she even pick that thing up" asked ani and I laughed.

"Am even stronger then before" I said and he rolled his eyes.

I lent my head on Bankotsu's shoulder and nuzzled his neck. "You smell of lavender" I said nibbled on his neck.

I heard him laugh "Jakotsu your sister's nibbling my neck again" he said and I pulled away and pouted.

"Meanie" I said and pulled a tong at him.

"Hey reckon we got her catnip she would go crazy" asked Suikotsu and I glared at him.

"You dare and I will kill you" I said and they all laughed.

"How long till we reach the village?" asked Mukotsu.

"About two hours" I said resting my head on Bankotsu's shoulder again.

* * *

"Tia wake up where nearly there" said Bankotsu and I yawned and stretched nearly dropping Banryuu on Bankotsu's head

"I knew she was trying to kill me with my own weapon" he said and I bumped him on the head with Banryuu. "See what did I tell you"

He then let me down and I gave Banryuu back to him. I then looked ahead and seen the village .

"Look there it is I can see it" I said and started for it. I ran to the beginning of the village and stopped. In front of me was a load of solders pointing there weapons at me. "What the hell's going on hear" I said and the commander came to me on his horse.

"Demon be gone" he said and I glared at him.

"Asshole I was born hear and lived hear till a year ago so I can come hear if I fucking want to" I said and his brows went up.

"Well the new lord doesn't want any demons in his villages so you must go" he said and I growled.

"I ain't going anywhere, do you know who I am" I said and he laughed.

"You look like a silly little cat demon who is going to be killed if she doesn't get going" he said

"What did you jut call my sister" said Jakotsu as he stood next to me.

"W-who are you" the commander.

"I am Jakotsu of the band of seven so you get out of our way and never call my sister that again or I will kill you" he replied and the commander didn't move. "Fine have it your way"

"Stop, let them in" came a lad's voice.

"My lord" said the commander and we all turned to him.

"Wait he's the lord you have to be fucking kidding" I said and the lad looked at me.

"Hello Tiakotsu, long time no see" said Hibiki (echo and sound)

"Ye can't say the same hear" I said and he laughed.

"Let them in there fine, glad your back babe. Your house is just the way you left it" he said and I rolled my eye's.

"Babe" growled Bankotsu and I raised my brow's. I looked at the rest of the guys and they all looked like they wanted to rip Hibiki's head off.

"Well where going to get some rest and then I need to see my aunt and uncle" I said "Come on guys" I said and practically dragged Bankotsu and Jakotsu to my old house, the one I grew up in.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia: Hi were back with the next chapter.

Jakotsu: Olivia and Tia don't own anything.

* * *

"Come on oniisan" I said and rolled my eye's.

"Am coming" said Bankotsu as he ran up to me. We where going to get something's from the town square.

"So that's the little brat from years ago" he said and I nodded. "why did he call you babe"

"I went out with him for a while but it didn't work out and now he won't leave me alone, well you think he's bad his sister is worse. She's a total bitch and a total slut" I said and he laughed.

"Well if he hassles you again tell me and I'll kill him" he replied and I laughed.

"It's fine I think I can take care of him" I said and bumped him. Bankotsu then bumped into me and we both laughed.

"I know that voice but not the face" came a girl voice and I turned.

"Well we have been friends for more then fifteen years" I said and she squealed.

"Tia oh my god look at you. You're a demon" she said looking me over.

"Half demon" I said and she hugged me.

"God I have missed you so much, so who's this" she said and I turned to Bankotsu

"Hoshi (star) this is Bankotsu" I said and her eyes widened.

"Bankotsu of the band of seven, oh my god I haven't seen you since I was a kid" she said and he laughed.

"Ye hi Hoshi you've grown a lot" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Etsuo is going to freak when he hears this" she squealed "I'll see you in a bit babe" and she ran.

"Okay then, she has not changed a bit" said Bankotsu and I laughed.

"Ye I know come on" I said and dragged him to the town square.

* * *

"Where back" I said and put the stuff in the kitchen. I then went into the living area and there sat Etsuo with my aunt and uncle.

"Oba, oji, Etsuo" I said and went to them and we hugged.

"It's so good to see your okay Tia" they said and sat down.

"Come on guy's let's give Tia and Jakotsu some privacy" said Bankotsu and the rest followed him out.

"Jakotsu it's so good to see you err hear" said oba and he laughed.

"Ye it's good to be alive again, now onto why we came back hear" he said and became serious.

"I want to now everything about my mum as you can see I know she was a cat demon" I said and they all looked at me.

Oji sighed "Okay we should have told you when you where old enough to understand but we didn't. we are now though. You see your mother didn't leave she was banished by the old lord for being a demon, that's why your mother sealed your demon side so you could stay hear. You see your mum comes from a family of full blooded cat demons and they ruled the east. Well your mum and farther fell in love and she loved you Jakotsu like her own. She then had you and the lord threatened to kill you if she didn't leave so she did. She went back to the east and she's still alive ruling the east." he said and I looked at them.

"Thank you" I said and they went out.

* * *

"So do you want to go find her" asked Bankotsu and I shrugged.

"We'll be with you all the way Imoto" said Jakotsu. I turned to him and hugged him.

"Thank you ani" I said and he ruffled my hair again.

The was then a knock on the door and I went and answered it. Stood in front of me was a lad, quite young about thirteen with brown hair to his shoulders and brown eyes.

"This is for you mam" he said and handed me a letter.

"Thank you" I said and he went. I closed the door and went into the other's. I sat down and opened the letter.

"What is it Imoto" asked Renkotsu and I looked at them.

"We have been invited to dine with the lord and lady of the castle" I said and gave the letter to Bankotsu. I then lied back and sighed.

"Well we going or not" asked Suikotsu and I looked at Bankotsu.

"It's up to her" he said and everyone looked at me.

"I don't care" I said and they rolled there eyes.

"Then where going" he replied.

* * *

"Why do I have to be the one dressed like this" I asked glaring at my brother who had made me all pretty for the lord.

"Coz you're a girl and where not" he said and smiled at me. "you look stunning"

I blushed "Awwwww thank you ani" I said and hugged him.

"Are you two done yet" shouted Renkotsu and we walked out.

"You look lovely" said Bankotsu and I rolled my eyes and grabbed my sword. I turned to the others and they gave me a look.

"What I don't care about having to dress like this but go without my weapon is a no no" I said and put it on my back.

"Come on then" said Bankotsu and we started for the castle.

When we got there I felt like killing my brother. Once Hibiki got a look at me he was all over me and stupid Sonomi (beautiful garden) was all over Bankotsu. I just wanted to cut her head off. Why was I so jealous, okay yes I like Bankotsu a lot. I sighed and grabbed a bottle of sake.

"Oh you drink now do you" whispered Hibiki in my ear and I turned to him.

"Yes I always have you just didn't know that" I said and took a swig. I then drank the rest and got another.

"Whoa slow down there" he replied laughing and I looked up to see Jakotsu giving me a look.

I rolled my eyes and put the sake down.

"How long are you staying for, I hope you will be hear tomorrow for the ball" asked Hibiki and I looked at Bankotsu shaking my head a little but he ignored me.

"We would love too" he said and looked at me. I glared at him and looked down.

"Tiakotsu-san do you still sing?" asked Sonomi and I looked at her.

"Now and again" I said and went back to the sake.

"Sing for us, I bet your just delightful" she said and I glared at her. This girl hates my gut's.

"Oh no I couldn't" I said

"Oh come on Tia you know you want to" teased Renkotsu and I glared at him.

I sighed "Fine I frinkin do it" I said

Give it your all girl, give it all ya got,

You can take a chance, and take your best shot,

Say what you want girl, do whatcha do,

He's never gonna, gonna make it with you

Your pullin' petals off a flower tryin' to get your way,

Keep pullin' til it says what you wanna say,

Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,

But he'd still be my baby,

And I know you can hardly wait til I'm away from him,

Instinctively, I know what your thinking',

You'll be givin' him an open invitation,

But my baby won't be taken in..

You can pout your cherry lips,

Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss, (sweet kiss)

You can flut your pretty eyes,

He ain't got his hands tied..

No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,

He's into what he's got,

He loves me, he loves you not,

No matter what you do,

He's never gonna be with you,

He's into what he's got,

He loves me, he loves you not..

You're the kinda girl thas always up for two a day,

Only want him just because he's there,

Always lookin for a new ride,

The grass is greener on the other side!

You're the kinda girl who's not used to hearing no, (no)

All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go,

Doesn't matter how hard you try,

Your never gonna get with my guy..

No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,

He's into what he's got, (and that's me)

He loves me, he loves you not,

No matter what you do,

He's never gonna be with you, (with you)

He's into what he's got,

He loves me, he loves you not..

Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you

Give it your all girl, give it all ya got,

You can take a chance, and take your best shot,

Say what you want girl, do whatcha do,

He's never gonna make it with you..

You can pout your cherry lips,

Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss, (sweet kiss)

You can flut your pretty eyes,

He ain't got his hands tied..

No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,

He's into what he's got,

He loves me, he loves you not,

No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you,

He's into what he's got, (take your best shot)

He loves me, he loves you not..

No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,

He's into what he's got, (and that's me)

He loves me, he loves you not,

No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you, (he's my guy)

He's into what he's got, (and that's me)

He loves me, he loves you not..

Give it your all girl, give it all ya got,

You can take a chance, and take your best shot,

Say what you want girl, do whatcha do,

He's never gonna, gonna make it with you.

I then drank the rest of my sake and stood up. "Well that was delightful but am gonna go, see you tomorrow" I said and walked out the room.

* * *

Knock "Tia can I come in" asked Bankotsu.

"Go on" I said. I was standing by my window looking at the starry sky.

Bankotsu came and stood next to me. "Are you okay" he asked and I looked at him.

"Am fine" I said and he looked at me.

"You still going tomorrow" he said and I raised my brow's.

"Why" I asked and a smile creped onto his lip's.

"Well you can't be my date if your not going" he said and I froze.

"W-what" I said and he came closer to me. I had to tilt my head to look at him.

"Tia will you be my date for the ball tomorrow" he asked and I blushed.

"You don't have to do that" I said and looked away.

"But I want to" he said and grabbed my chin to make me look at him. I then felt his warm soft lip's agents mine. I closed my eyes and rapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. Oh how long I have waited for this. I then felt his arms rap around my waste and he made the kiss deeper.

"Hey Tia I" said Jakotsu as he came in my room. Me and Bankotsu shot apart and ani looked at us. "Oh" he then turned and walked out.

"Shit" I said and Bankotsu chuckled.

"I'll go talk to him, see you in the morning" said Bankotsu and he walked out.

"Yesssss" I sang and started doing a little dance around my room before collapsing on my bed and falling asleep.

* * *

"Jakotsu" said Bankotsu and he sat down next to his friend on the porch.

"How long have I not been aware of this" he asked not looking away from the fire.

"Err a minute" he replied and Jakotsu gave him a look.

"Do you like my sister" Jakotsu asked

"Ye I do" he replied and looked at his older friend.

"Just don't brake her heart, I trust you Bankotsu" said Jakotsu using Bankotsu's name to show he was serious.

"you don't have to worry about that, I promise Jakotsu I won't hurt her" he said and they both looked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Tia: Back again thank you to Yuti-chan who always reviews for every chapter and it makes our hearts melt.

Bankotsu: Yes they love their reviews so review or i will come after you with Banryuu.

* * *

"Am not coming out" I said and crossed my arm's.

"Come on Tia where going to be late" said Jakotsu and I walked out. Jakotsu had got in to my clothes and restyled them. I was wearing a blood red coloured kimono that went to my thigh and it was layered and had little flowers on. I had my hair up with a few curls hanging down and I had some clear lip gloss on that kagome had giving me.

I opened the door and went out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Wow you look oh wow" said Bankotsu and I laughed.

"See I told you" said Jakotsu and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes its easier to kill in too" I said and he hid behind Renkotsu who rolled his eyes.

"Shall we go" asked Bankotsu and I linked my arm through his.

"Let's go" I said and we made are way towards the castle.

* * *

When we walked in every eye went to us. I had my arm linked with Bankotsu and I blushed as everyone looked at me. I pulled at the bottom of my kimono to get it to lower a bit more.

"Don't care about them just have fun" said Bankotsu and I looked up at him and nodded.

"Come on I want a drink" I said and pulled him to a table that had the sake on. I downed one and then took another and gave one to Bankotsu. He rolled his eyes and pulled me to him. I rested my head on his chest.

I looked around, Jakotsu was flirting with a few cute lads and they where blushing. I laughed and looked at Suikotsu and Renkotsu who where drinking and betting on something. They seen me staring and gave me a nod. I nodded back and looked at Mukotsu who was running around after a few women.

I then growled as I seen Hibiki and Sonomi making there way over to me and Bankotsu. "Oh Tiakotsu you look so nice" said Hibiki looking me up and down. Bankotsu growled and glared at Hibiki.

"I hope you don't mind but I loved your singing so much I put you up to sing a few songs for us" said Sonomi and I glared at her.

"You did what" I growled and she smirked.

"Hello everyone tonight we have the honour to have Tiakotsu to sing a few songs for us, welcome to the stage Tiakotsu" said a lad and everyone turned to me.

I froze and looked at Bankotsu giving him a look. He smirked and pushed me at the stage. I glared at him and went onto the stage. Okay what song's to sing. I smirked and told them what to do.

"Okay well this first song is called a freak like me" I said and the music started

Let me lay it on the line  
I got a little freakiness inside  
And you know that a man has gotta feel with it (with it, with it)  
I don't care what they say  
I'm not about to pay nobody's way  
'Cos it's all about the dark in me (mmm)

I wanna freak in the morning  
Freak in the evening  
Just like me  
I need a rough neck brother that can satisfy me  
Just for me  
If you are that kind of man  
'Cos I'm that kind of girl  
I've gotta freaky secret everybody sing  
'Cos we don't give a damn about a thing

Cos I will be a freak until the day  
Until the dawn  
And we can all through the night  
To the early morn  
Come on and we'll take you around the hood  
On a gangster lift  
'Cos we can any time of day  
It's all good for me

Boy you're moving kinda slow  
You gotta keep up now  
There you go  
That's just something that a man must do (mmm mmm)  
I'm packing all the things that you need  
I got you shock up on your knees  
'Cos it's all about the dark in me, yeah

I wanna freak in the morning  
Freak in the evening  
Just like me  
I need a rough neck brother that can satisfy me  
Just for me  
If you are that kind of man  
'Cos I'm that kind of girl  
I've gotta freaky secret everybody sing  
'Cos we don't give a damn about a thing

'Cos I will be a freak until the day  
Until the dawn  
And we can all through the night  
To the early morn  
Come on and we'll take you around the hood  
On a gangster lift  
'Cos we can any time of day  
It's all good for me

'Cos I will be a freak until the day  
Until the dawn  
And we can all through the night  
To the early morn  
Come on and we'll take you around the hood  
On a gangster lift (Take you round the)  
'Cos we can any time of day  
It's all good for me

Good for me...  
Good for me...  
Good for me...

I got a little freakiness inside  
And you know that a man has gotta feel with it (with it, with it)  
I don't care what they say  
I'm not about to pay nobody's way  
'Cos it's all about the dark in me (mmm)

I wanna freak in the morning  
Freak in the evening  
Just like me  
I need a rough neck brother that can satisfy me  
Just for me  
If you are that kind of man  
'Cos I'm that kind of girl  
I've gotta freaky secret everybody sing  
'Cos we don't give a damn about a thing

Cos I will be a freak until the day  
Until the dawn  
And we can all through the night  
To the early morn  
Come on and we'll take you around the hood  
On a gangster lift  
'Cos we can any time of day  
It's all good for me

Boy you're moving kinda slow  
You gotta keep up now  
There you go  
That's just something that a man must do (mmm mmm)  
I'm packing all the things that you need  
I got you shock up on your knees  
'Cos it's all about the dark in me, yeah

I wanna freak in the morning  
Freak in the evening  
Just like me  
I need a rough neck brother that can satisfy me  
Just for me  
If you are that kind of man  
'Cos I'm that kind of girl  
I've gotta freaky secret everybody sing  
'Cos we don't give a damn about a thing

'Cos I will be a freak until the day  
Until the dawn  
And we can all through the night  
To the early morn  
Come on and we'll take you around the hood  
On a gangster lift  
'Cos we can any time of day  
It's all good for me

'Cos I will be a freak until the day  
Until the dawn  
And we can all through the night  
To the early morn  
Come on and we'll take you around the hood  
On a gangster lift (Take you round the)  
'Cos we can any time of day  
It's all good for me

Good for me...  
Good for me...  
Good for me... 

When the song finished I smirked, I was kinda having fun. I smiled at Bankotsu and he shook his head. I then looked at the army commander and gave him a smirk as the next song came on. I nodded my head to him and started singing.

Sometimes, I feel  
You're not listening  
Sometimes, I feel  
You don't understand  
But I think I've  
Got the answer  
Already, know what you're gonna say

Chorus-  
Cause' I'm Just a little girl you see  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be

You say I'm just a little girl, just a little girl  
How can I compare?  
What do I know?  
What have I got to share?  
But there's nothing in this world, nothing in this world  
That can hold me down  
Can't you hear me  
Don't you understand  
That I wanna be myself, wanna be the girl  
I wanna be the one  
That you can rely on  
Oh I wish that you could see all there is of me  
How I long to hear  
That you take me for who I am

Cause' I'm Just a little girl you see  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be x2

Sometimes, I feel  
You're not listening  
Sometimes, I feel,  
You don't understand

Cause' I'm Just a little girl you see  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be x2 

The commander walked out and I laughed while getting ready for the next song.

State the obvious

I didn't get my perfect fantasy

I realized you love yourself

More then you could ever love me

So go tell your friends

That I'm obsessive and crazy,

That's fine

I'll tell mine you're gay

And by the way,

I hate that stupid old horse,

You never let me ride

You're a redneck, heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned,

You're just another picture to burn

There's no time for tears

I'm sitting here planning my revenge

There's nothing stopping me

From going out with all of your best friends

And if you come around saying sorry to me

My brother's are gonna show you how sorry you'll be

Cause I hate that stupid old horse,

You never let me ride

You're a redneck, heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned,

You're just another picture to burn

And if you're missing me

You better keep it to yourself

Cause coming back around hear

Will most likely kill you

Cause I hate that stupid old horse,

You never let me ride

You're a redneck, heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

In case you haven't heard

I really, really hate that stupid old horse,

You never let me ride

You're a redneck, heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned,

You're just another picture to burn

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn.

Just another picture to burn

Baby burn.

I smirked and saw ani, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu and Mukotsu were all laughing there asses off. I rolled my eye's "Okay this my last song so suck it up" I said and sang the last song.

I remember  
When you used to take  
Me on a bike ride  
Every day, on the bayou  
Remember that? We were inseparable?

And I remember  
When you could do no wrong  
You'd come home from work  
And I'd jump in your arms  
When I saw you  
(I was so excited)  
I was so happy  
(So happy to see you so happy to see you)  
To see you  
Ooh

Because you loved me  
I overcome  
And I'm so proud of what I've become  
You've given me such security  
No matter what mistakes I made you were there for me  
You'd cure my disappointments and you'd heal my pain  
You understood my fears and you protected me  
Treasure every irreplaceable memory

And that's why  
I want my unborn son  
To be like my daddy  
I want my husband to  
Be like my daddy  
There is no one  
Else like my daddy  
And I thank you for lovin me  
(Daddy daddy daddy)

I still remember  
The expression your face  
When you found out I'd been on a date  
And had a boyfriend  
My first boyfriend, you shoulda seen your face

I still remember  
I called you crying coz of tattoo  
Coulda said baby I told you so  
Instead you said you'd get one too  
Even my ani said y'all get one just like mine  
Words can't express my boundless gratitude  
For you  
I appreciate what you do, oh

You've given me such security  
No matter what mistakes I know you were there for me  
Cured my dissapointments and you healed my pain  
You understood my fears and you protected me  
Treasure every irreplaceable memory and  
That's why

I want my unborn son  
To be like my daddy  
I want my husband to be like my daddy  
There is no one else like my daddy  
And I thank you (thank you) for lovin me

Even if my man broke my heart today,  
No matter how much pain I'm in I will be okay  
Cuz I got a man in my life that can't be replaced  
For this love is unconditional  
It won't go away  
And I know I'm lucky (lucky)  
Know it aint easy  
For men who take care of their responsibilities  
Love is overwhelming  
Lord why did you pick me  
Can't stop my tear from falling  
I love you so much daddy

Thank you  
You've done so much for me  
I love you,  
Daddy

I get so emotional daddy  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional daddy  
Every time I think of you  
There is no one else like my daddy  
No one will replace my daddy  
Daddy daddy daddy daddy  
[Fade] 

A tear ran down my cheek as I ran out of the ball room. I stopped on the balcony and chocked out a sob. I let the tears run down my face and then whipped them away and looked at the dark sky.

"Tia shhh it's okay where hear" soothed Bankotsu and Jakotsu. I turned and sobbed into my ani's chest.

I felt two pair's of strong arm's around me and I smiled. "Thank you both, I love you both" I said and heard Jakotsu giggle.

"Well ain't this cute" came Hibiki's voice and we all turned. There he and his bitch of a sister stood, something was wrong. "Hand over the girl and you two can keep you life"

"Whatever come get her then coz I will kill you" growled Jakotsu and Bankotsu pushed me behind them.

I gasped "How could I have not known, they both have a jewel shard. There demons" I said and Bankotsu laughed while putting banryu on his shoulder.

"Well then this should be fun. Jak I want the girl you can have him" replied Bankotsu and they attacked.

I dodged as the letter lad attacked me. I narrowed my eyes and growled at the lad. I then pulled out Tiakotsuto of it's protective fabric and smirked "TIAKOTSUTO FIRE BLADE" I shouted and the snake like blades went at him with fire rapping around them (like before Inuyasha uses windscar and the wing travels around the blade).

The sword went through him and then the fire burned the rest of his body so he was just ash. I turned when a piecing scream hit my ear's. Jakotsu had chopped off Hibiki's head and Sonomi had screamed as Bankotsu had her cornered. Me and Jakotsu stood at his side's and she glared at us.

"Why do you want me" I asked and she hissed at me.

"Don't flatter yourself princess it was my brother that wanted you, your bitch of a mother killed our farther and you're a piece of filth and a half-breed that should be dead" she hissed and I smirked while leaning down to her.

"Now I was going to let Bankotsu kill you quick" I said and then snapped her wrist. She screamed out and I pinned her to the floor as she tried to get free. "that was calling me a half-breed"

"This is for saying I should be dead and am a piece of filth" I said and broke her other wrist and both arm's. she was now struggling under me and crying. "And this is for saying those thing's about my mother" I said and punched her in the face smiling when I heard her nose brake. I then kept punching in her face. When I had enough I smirked "Well have a nice time in hell bitch" I said and snapped her neck.

I got up as Renkotsu, Suikotsu and Mukotsu ran to us three. "What happened" asked Renkotsu looking at my now blood drenched kimono and blood stained face an hair.

"They tried to take Tia" said Jakotsu and shrugged.

"Did you do that little sister" asked Mukotsu.

I smiled and turned. I bent down to Sonomi's body and carved a rose with thorn's on her cheek. I then turned back to the other's "Yep" I replied and licked the blood off of the dagger.

"Wow" said Suikotsu and Mukotsu in union.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu threw there arms around my shoulders "That's our Tia" they said and I giggled.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia: Hi here is the next chapter, i know it had been ages but i have been really busy. Go on my profile and get the link to my tumblr so you can see a little pic for the story, i will put more up soon. R&R.

Bankotsu: Olivia and Tia don't own shit.

* * *

I hummed as I closed my eyes. We had been walking to the east all day and had just made camp. I knew the was a hot spring close so I told them I was going to bathe. I smiled and looked up at the stars. I couldn't believe everything that was happening. I was with my brother again and had new friends while going to find my mother. Of course I was also a half demon too.

I sighed and got out. If I was in too long they would come looking for me. That was something I didn't want, them seeing me naked. I tried off and put on a clean kimono. I strapped my sword to my back and walked into the woods. After a few minutes I stopped and sweat dropped. I was lost! How could I be lost, I should know the way. I growled and turned back to the hot spring.

When I got to the hot spring I froze. Stood there was a very naked Bankotsu. We started at each other for a few seconds before I went bright red and spun around. "I AM SO SORRY" I shouted and ran a random way. When I got to the camp they all looked at me and I fell to the floor panting. Jakotsu ran to me and asked what was wrong. "N-nothing am fine"

"Tia you will tell me right this second" he said and I blushed. I gulped and looked the way I had came.

"I might have just saw Bankotsu naked" I replied and he burst out laughed. "It's not funny, I didn't know he was there!"

"Am sorry but it is so funny" laughed Jakotsu and the others chuckled too. I glared at them and went to sit away from the all. I glared at the floor and when Bankotsu came back it started Jakotsu off again. Bankotsu not knowing why he was laughing like a crazy person. Suikotsu whispered something in his ear and he went bright red. He then looked at me and I looked at the ground.

"You okay? I haven't scared you for life have I?" laughed Bankotsu as he sat next to me. I glared at him and he chuckled.

"Am fine, nothing much to look at" I said and all the guys laughed again. Bankotsu glared at me and I smirked. He smirked and I narrowed my eyes. When he had that look it meant he was going to do something. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what, I have no idea what your talking about" he said and he rapped an arm around my waist. I was suspicious but I laid my head on his chest and sighed. I was really tired so I closed my eyes and yawned.

* * *

_Dream_

_"Like what you see?" asked Bankotsu and Tai blushed. He had on no clothes again showing off his abs. She licked my lips and nodded. He smirked and pulled her to him. His lips crashed to hers and she kissed back. He bit her bottom lip and she gasped, he slid his tongue in her mouth and moaned._

_He lowered her to the ground and started kissing her neck. Getting to her pulse point her sucked on it and she moaned his name. He smirked on her neck as his hands undid her obi. He kissed down her neck and sucked on her nipple. He bit it softly and she whimpered in need. He teased the nipple till it was hard and did the same to its twin._

_Finished with her breasts he kissed down to her navel and ran his tongue around her belly button. He smirked and then flicked her clit with his tongue. Tia gasped and moaned. He smirked and stuck his tongue into her tongue fucking her till she came._

_End dream_

* * *

Tai sat up gasping and looked around. Everyone was asleep and Bankotsu was asleep with his arm around her. She blushed looking at him and stop her panting. She squeezed her legs as she felt rather aroused. She stood up and grabbed her weapon. She needed a bath to get rid of the dirty forts going through her head. She dropped her kimono when she got to the hot spring and got in.

She closed her eyes but opened them when images of a naked Bankotsu flashed in her mind. She swore and whined. Why did her dream have such an effect on her, could it have been a vision? She didn't know but why did it affect her, she just wanted it to stop. She froze when she heard a branch snap. She grabbed her sword and swung it the way the noise came from. Her sword hit metal and she brought it back.

"Watch it, you nearly chopped my head off" said Bankotsu as her came out of the woods. She glared at him and sank down so he couldn't see her.

"Why are you here?" she asked and he smiled.

"You just disappeared so I came to see if you okay" he said and she rolled her eyes. Her eyes then ran down his body and gulped. Her dream came back to her and she blushed. He smirked and she looked away.

"Well am fine so you can go now" she said and turned he head when she heard him put Banryuu in the ground. She blushed when he took off his haori and her eyes widened. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

"Getting un-dressed, what does it look like?" he said and started to take off his obi. She turned around and gulped. Please let this be a dream and not real. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about it. She jumped when arms went around her waist and he chuckled in her ear. "Scared are we?"

"N-n-no w-what m-m-makes you think that" she stuttered her face and tips of her ears bright red. He chuckled and kissed her neck. She gulped and tried to slow her breathing.

"Don't worry am not going to touch you in the wrong way" he said and she shook her head.

"That's not what am worried about" she said and he spun her around. He held her face in his hands and smiled.

"If it's Jakotsu then you don't have to worry, I will talk to him and explain that I didn't do anything to you and your still a virgin" he said and she rolled her eyes. She shook her head and he tilted his head to the side. "Then what is it?"

"I don't know if I can trust myself to not jump you" she said and he chuckled. He pressed his lips to hers and she opened her mouth to him. They fought for dominance and Bankotsu won. He pulled back and leaned his forehead on hers.

"I push you into anything your not ready for" he said and pecked her lips. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Ban"

* * *

We walked into camp and Jakotsu looked at us. "Where have you two been?" he asked. Bankotsu threw a bore at him and laughed. Jakotsu pushed it off him and glared at him. I giggled and helped Jakotsu prepare the meat. While Renkotsu cooked the food I went over to Jakotsu.

"What am I going to say to her?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Tell her that you know why she left you, it was for your safety and tell her that you forgive her. It will go from there" he said and I nodded. I smiled and hugged him. He laughed and hugged me back. "What's that all about?"

"I love you ani" I said and he smiled.

"I love you too" he replied and I let go.

"Hey what about me, don't I get some loving" said Bankotsu and we laughed.

"Oh I love you ban" laughed Jakotsu as he tackled him to the floor. Bankotsu laughed as they started play fighting. I giggled at them, at times they acted like kids. It was easy to forget that they where killers when they acted like this. I smiled, they where my family even if there killers. I love them just the way they are and wouldn't change them for anything.

"Yo foods ready" said Renkotsu and I nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

me: here is the next chapter hope you like it, i know its short sorry. I am looking for a beta so when i find one it will be better and thank you to inugirl12301 for reviewing and thank you to the 1,464 people who have read this so far :))) xxxx

Hiten: Olivia don't own shit

* * *

'What is that smell? So niceeeee!'

"Tia you're purring" laughed Bankotsu and my eyes flew open. I looked into his amazing cobalt blue eyes and breathed in his dark caramel scent. I ran my eyes over his well toned body and licked my lips. I felt my eyes flash red as I smiled and pounced on him. "What the?"

I pressed my lips to his and rolled my hips on him. He gasped and I shoved my tongue in his mouth, what is going on with me. I had a strong desire to fuck his brains out; it was so strong it was starting to hurt. I grinded into his waist again and he groaned. He flipped us and pinned me too the floor. "Tia stop it" he said and I whimpered in need.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" asked Jakotsu. I gasped and as sudden as it came, it was gone. My eyes widened and I went bright red, I could feel that Bankotsu was just as turned on as I was. He closed his eyes to calm as I panted. When he opened his eyes the lust was gone. He got up and helped me up and then turned to Renkotsu.

"Do you have any idea?" he asked and Renkotsu shook his head. They all looked at me and I blushed again.

"Don't ask me" I said and they looked away. I didn't have any idea of what just happened to me. I sighed and then it hit me, I should bleed soon, but am a half-demon now, so did that mean different. "Oh my, am going into heat!"

They all looked at me and their eyes widened. Ja turned to Renkotsu. "Is that possible?" he asked.

"I don't know, it's possible, her being a cat demon. Though I don't know if her being in heat means that mating season won't work on her. Where better off asking a demon that stuff" said Renkotsu and they nodded. I sweat dropped and glared at them.

"We are not asking some random demon about my personal life" I hissed and Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"Where not going to say it's about you" he replied and I raised a brow. My brother could be so stupid at times.

"I think they will still know" I said and Renkotsu rolled his eyes.

"Look we will have to wait until we see a demon first, hopefully one willing to help us" said Jakotsu. We all jumped at the laughter that came from above us. How hadn't I sensed them or more like her? On a small cloud was a little girl laughing her head off. She had black hair in two buns and red eyes full of amusement. She wore a white haori with a blue patch with armor over, a yellow obi and blue hakamas. She also had earrings, armor on her shoulders and bracelets with big red gems on.

"You're not going to find a demon to do that, not without help" she said smirking. She flew down to us and I went to her, she raised a brow and looked at Bankotsu. I looked at him then back at her, she looked confused. "My brother will know what's wrong with you"

"I don't know" said Jakotsu and I agreed. The girl shrugged and looked at Bankotsu again. Ban raised a brow and the girl turned.

"Trust me, you will want to hear what he has to say" she said looking at us over her shoulder. I looked at the guys and shrugged, following her. I heard them sigh and follow. I needed to know what was happening to me.

* * *

I looked around the room we were in, it was nice, if you got past the smell of blood in the air. Someone had fed recently! I hope it made this demon be in a good mood, I needed information.

"SOUTEN" roared a male voice. I looked up as a man walked in and gasped. He had long black hair to his waist in a braid with crimson eyes. He wore a white haori with blue on. Dark blue hakamas and a light blue obi. What shocked me was that he looked like a demon version of Bankotsu.

"Holy shit, Ban it's like a demon version of you" said Jakotsu and the demon looked at Bankotsu, his eyes widening slightly. He then turned to Souten.

"You have ten seconds to explain why there is four humans, a pup and a half-breed in our manor" he hissed at her. A pup, as in a young demon; what the fuck? Am the only demon here, even if am only a half-breed.

"Oh come on Ni-sama, look at them, she looks like Kira-sama and he looks like Ryura-oji" said Souten putting her hands on her hips. He narrowed his eyes and turned to us. "And besides, they need to know about a few things"

"And I should help why?" he asked looking at her. She smiled and looked at me, his eyes went to me as well and looked over my body. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him, making him smirk. "Calm down Koneko-chan"

"Prick" I replied and he chuckled. He walked to me and picked a piece of my hair up in his fingers, he sniffed and let it fall, all while watching me.

"You smell and look a lot like your mother Tiakotsu" he said and my eyes widened. He knows my mother and my name. "Okay I will help you but I want something in return. Now what is it you want to know? Is it how to break the barrier keeping his demonic blood in?"

"What are you talking about? Am the only demon here" I said and he laughed. He shook his head and turned to Bankotsu.

"You don't know do you?" he asked.

What! Bankotsu isn't a demon. I would have been able to tell, wouldn't I.


End file.
